forced together
by snow white in blue jeans
Summary: kid and maka are apart of an arranged marrige. I really suck at summeries. raiting may go up i dont know.
1. Chapter 1

Seven days. That's when they'll meet. Fourteen day, that's when they'll marry.

He has known about his most. Of his life. She hasn't. This has been arranged from the moment lord death had found the prophecy that the child of a death god and the child of a death scythe will rule peacefully over both realms of her world and the world of the dead.

Lord earth knew from the moment her head Kami was pregnant he knew his son's fate was sealed. From then on Death had groomed his three year old son into the perfect gentleman and caretaker.

Spirit, her father, has known since he took the small pink bundle into the Death Room. The man had never been able to tell his only daughter by the time she was only a little ways after sixteen she'd be married. Spirit had arranged for her party to be the time they had met.

 **Today (maka)**

Maka slowly pulled her her hair into its two perfectly even pigtailed before placing on the ridiculously frilly headpiece. She had been working at the cafe for a few months now she felt independent and was hoping to save enough so that she wouldn't be dependent on her father's or Blairs money by the time she was eighteen.

Alex, her manager, had said that it was a fairly slow day. Maka walked to the small square table in the corner. "Hi, would you like to order?" Maka smiles sweetly and pulled out her pad.

"Yes, i would like a black coffee, and any recomendations on a pastry." he said still looking down at his book.

"Our chocolate croissants are good and our poppy seed scones...actually how do you feel about nutella?" at his she saw the boy's lips twitch.

"It's good..i may actually be addicted." he looked at her briefly.

"Warm?" he nodded, "don't say anything though." the boy nodded. Maka quickly walked behind the counter and into the mini fridge reserved for when the staff wants to snack. She pulled out a jar of nutella and a croissant from their freshly baked tray cut it up and put some of the nutella into it. She grabbed the pot of plain coffee and poured it into a circular mug. She then took it to the young man she was serving.

"Thank you," he politely smiled and took a bite of the snack he was given. "This is good...miss i have a question, what do you know of love?"

Maka was taken back. "Only what I read…" she said slowly.

"What that?" he sounded lost and desperate, Maka's curiosity was on overdrive.

"Im off at five if you want to talk."

"Sure."

 **Two hours later (kid)**

After sitting there with the waiter girl occasionally checking on him he went through hours of sitting and thinking reading. Two months ago felt like his last free week wasn't real he knew about his story before the girl was even born but now more than ever he questioned it.

He heard footsteps and turned to see the same girl that's been serving him in casual shorts and a DWMA t-shirt. She sat directly across from him. "Hi." she bit her lip, "twilight?" she raised her eyebrows at the soft cover book.

"My friend said it was the greatest love story ever written." the girl burst into a fit of laughter.

"Is she thirteen?"

"No she's eighteen."

"How old are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I just turned nineteen a few months ago, you?"

She thought, "sixteen."

"Well, miss sixteen what about that talk."

"Sure mister nineteen."

 **Later (maka)**

"Im telling you Tusbaki he was sweet and charming and his eyes were gold," maka sighed being overly dramatic.

"He sounds great but let's worry about getting that perfect dress." the taller girl smiled. "Maka you helped me last year with my dress let me help with yous, i found one you may like."

Maka smiled and let her friend drag her to the only store she knows that sells dresses.

Maka smiled bringing sitting down in the fitting room. Her friend brought a black dress that was bedazzled to the white sash around her waist it went about a half inch past her fingertips. "Its beautiful, its perfect its mine right."

"Already payed, happy birthday maka."

"Tsubaki, your amazing." she smiled and hugged her friend. "Sweet sixteen here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**(maka)**

"Soul!" Maka laughed yet managed to keep an angry tone while her partner fenced with an invisible knight. "You are supposed to chopping celery not fighting off the dark lord, Death you're such a child at times."

This was a typical night at her apartment. Today was a little bit calmer, Blair was working today, there were no half naked catwoman to bug them. Maka genuinely enjoyed the company of her weapon. He could be an ass at times, calling her tiny tits, saying she was way too short and making fun of how young she was. (he's only two years older).

"I know, I know." the albino boy sighed. "Why are you such a party pooper?"

"If i wasn't who, in this house, would be?" she sassed as the boy raised his hands in defeat. "Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and my father are coming tonight at about seven. If you wanna make plans go ahead were only party planning." the boy nodded and went to finishing his task.

Maka sighed it had only been a day since she met the boy with golden eyes and had the oddest feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was going to changer her life forever. But maka shook it off that kind of stuff only happened in bad vampire romance novels or equally bad fanfictions. But every time she pushed it aside the feeling got stronger.

She heard the speaker chime and sighed. "Soul! If you play Brittany Spearse one more time i swear to Death i will kill you.''

 **(kid)**

Kid twitched running his hands through his hair messing it up completely. He was too out of it to care though. Six days, he would meet her in six days and then have to be happy enough to spend the rest of his life (which mind you is forever) with her.

His father was shocked to see Kid in such stress, the last time he saw him like this it was because the toilet paper wasn't folded. Lord death knew this was a lot for a young man to carry on his shoulders. This bond is what has held weapons and misters together for ages.

Kid knew his priorities but his mind couldn't help but wonder toward the sweet girl in the DWMA shirt. She was so young but her emerald eyes held wisdom beyond her year, and though she claimed to know nothing of it she spoke of love like she's had hundreds of years of experience.

"Kiddo!" a childishly cheery voice yelled. This was Patty Thompson one of his weapons.

"Yo! Were home come over here we need help with our bags." that was Liz Thomson his over weapon. The two girls were the only experience with girls he's really had they were as sweet as they were tough.

"I'm here girls, one moment please." Kid yelled knowing that they would hear him in the mostly empty house. He walked from the back patio to the front door.

"Dear Death, you look like a mess." liz leaned putting a hand on her hip.

"Sis, maybe Kiddo is having girly trouble?" patty suggested jokingly but when kid turned tomato red Liz's eyes widened.

"Screw the bags. Kid start talking."

 **(maka)**

The small blond sat at her kitchen table with three people more excited for her own party than her. She sighed as her father gushed at how amazing it would be and how Lord Death was making an appearance.

Maka had a feeling this party was more for show than to celebrate her. Sixteen didn't seem like that big of a deal, she's been a teen for three year. Nothing special was going to happen this year. She's head of her class, she's already had a couple of boyfriends and her first kiss happened two years ago. Nothing particularly special was lined up for this year.

"I think pink and gold would be lovely. My Maka looks good in pink!" spirit cheered in an over enthusiastic manner.

"I think blue and silver would be great because it would match me!" Blackstar yelled.

"Guys Maka wants Black and white, she said that last month when you asked for ideas.'' Tsubaki had shyly cut into the two boys conversations.

"Oh right, Birthday girls wishes." spirit smiled slightly embarrassed. "So that is the last of everything. Maka it will officially be the best party Death City has ever known."

Maka silently thanked the other girl and led them to the door. Maka then went and sat on the couch next to Soul. she huffed until she had his attention.

"Poor princess, Getting a nice party and nobody understands." he dead panned.

"Soul, i don't want a big party i don't understand and they are stressing the hell out of me and Papa won't leave me alone. Hes basically babying me." she sighed.

"I Know Maka only one week that you'll have to deal with him," he scooted close and put an arm around her shoulder, she easily slid her head onto is shoulder. Over the past few years soul had become her comfort zone and she his it was a little odd. But they knew it only came down to needing one another's company.

 **(kid)**

Kid had sat through the last thirty minutes trying to deny Liz's claims and ended up sitting on the couch and telling them everything. The marriage, his nerves, meeting her next saturday, he even told them about the pigtailed girl at the cafe.

"Ew Kid she was like sixteen," Liz remarked when she saw the gleam in his eye talking about her.

"She talked like she was older and held herself like it too." Kid defended himself. Sure she was young but his Bride to be would barely be the same age as the green eyed girl.

Liz pitied the boy over the past six years they had become family and know when one another was stressed.

Kid sat on the couch hopelessly lost in thought when her heard the slight clattering of glass. Directly in front of him was a tea cup with the smell of peppermint, his favorite, Liz was standing in front of him her hip was not out and her arms crossed.

"Okay mister the least you could do is stop moping." Patty flew by them with a stuffed giraffe then ran back out. "Kid if this is going to happen might as well try and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Now go grab your beanie and some casual clothes because you need a drink."

"Liz you know i don't get intoxicated." Kid shifted while downing what was left of his tea.

"But it takes off the edge, right." she moved her shoulders and gave him a hopeful look.

"Fine but we have to be home by eleven, i have a viewing at father's school tomorrow." Liz cheered as patty ran down the stair knowing they would head out in a little bit. Liz watched him knowing her and her sisters crazy balanced out his uptight nature. But the poor boy was going to have to act like a man soon, not a lost teen.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kid)**

Kid rarely found himself at his father's school let alone looking for someone that possibly went there. Patty giggled just knowing that Kid seemed nervous, Liz teasingly nudged the boy every once in awhile and his father was clueless.

"Now Kiddo it's time to check it the sparring classes Sid has some of my best team going against each other."

"Why would he do that?" Kid raised his eyebrow it only made sense to have them work together against a team of similar skill.

"He wants them to know you need to be on guard no matter who or what your fighting just because your friends doesn't mean they won't kill you." Lord death saw his son nod in understanding.

The four of them walked up to a balcony kept for lord death to watch over the teams. "They won't see us here but we see everything, it is less of a distraction for them." lord death stood watching the kids file into the room.

A large man with purple skin stood in front of the class. "Alight guys third group you're up." four girls and four boys went in. in the rush Kid saw the familiar swirl of ash blond hair. There she was in the same black shorts and white tank top as every girl in the class. Kid watched as a taller boy with white hair towered over the girl. Her weapon. "Come on tiny tits lets show these losers what we're made of." the boy gave her a toothy grin. Kid was taken aback to say the least what man could ever talk to such an intelligent sweet individual like that.

"Soul be careful how you talk to me," the girl tisked. " i am the one i control of your ass right now, i could do some major damage." kid was shocked as a psychotic grin took over her delicate features.

"Okay guys enough chit chat" sid cried. Kid watched as soul transformed with ease and the blond effortlessly catched him. The scythe stood at about seven feet where she was about 5'2. Kid watched as the teams stood against each other. Her, a girl with pink hair, a boy with blue hair, a practically bald kid with glasses and an african american boy. They all thad a good level of determination but that didn't stop her from showing no mercy.

What Kid didn't notice was his father happily watching him stalk her every move. He almost told him that was her but decided not to. He was already intrigued by her, maybe the fascination will grow.

 **(maka)**

Maka walked out of the locker room breathily thanking god it was time for lunch. She and the girls on her team were chatting. As they reached their lockers maka felt a presence behind her. "Soul i told you don't talk shit before a battle, you'll end up with a major headache." she sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint Sixteen, i dont think im your weapon." Maka turned to see his golden eyes and his hair covered with a black snapback. "You know i've never taken you as a short skirt type of girl." he smirked. Maka was flustered to say the least. It didn't help hearing her friends high pitched gasps.

"Sorry girls I'll see you in stines class." maka stumbled over her words. Tsubaki raised her eyebrow and Maka nodded. She headed to the one place nobody would ever be during lunch. The library.

"So nineteen, are you stalking me now." maka swallowed her surprise. Her confidence started to shine through.

The older boy smirked at this, "no i actually was taking a tour lord death was wondering if i could start helping out with lessons here. Believe it or not i'm excellent in battle."

"So are we going to keep running into each other like this?" maka smiles sweetly but there was a hint of something he couldn't catch in it.

"There you are we been looking everywhere for you," a tall girl in a barely there red shirt and jeans stood with her hands on her hip.

"Sis dont exagerate, you stopped to flirt with that weapon guy so we really didn't look everywhere, i mean we checked the death room and the training rooms the-"

"Sorry Sixteen another day hopefully," he winked as he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on top of it. Maka blushed and rushed down to the cafeteria. Extremely sad this meeting was cut short.

"You're late soul didn't look up as his partner sat down across from him.

"A boy wanted to talk to maka." kim oohed. " i think he liked you skirt." the pink haired girl winked.

"Soul spit out a bit of his burger at this. Black star and Ox laughed as if it was impossible for a living breathing guy was into the girl.

"Guys we aren't kidding this guy was eyeing her legs, who was he?" Jacqueline smiled at the blonds blush. Maka was to stuck to her books to even notice boys and all of a sudden a really hot guy was giving her attention they had to know.

"Well you guys aren't getting a summer lovin scene, he's just a guy i met at the cafe on saturday." she brushed it off.

"Maka thinks he's perfect when they met they had a two hour conversation, and the best part is they don't even know eachothers names. They go by age." Tsubaki squealed. Maka looked dumbfounded.

"Maka you meet a handsome stranger and you don't even ask his name!" kilik was just as into it as the girls surprising the other guys and making his partners roll their eye. But the girls knew he was a chick flick guy.

"Maybe she likes the mystery." kim argued annoyed.

"Why did he call you Sixteen then your birthday isn't for five more days," jacqueline questioned as Maka got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**(maka)**

Maka couldn't believe the position she was in. she had somehow agreed to a nice sit down dinner with her father. Sure there was a form of respect deep, deep down. But Maka still couldn't get over what he had done to her mother. Maybe that's the reason she's been so closed around the opposite gender. But there she washed all dressed up sitting across from her father.

Blaire had talked her into it saying that she should try to play nice with her father until her birthday had arrived. They had to have a father daughter dance.

"So maka are you excited for your party, it's only four days away?" Spirit had loudly proclaimed. "So we'll have our dance and then we need to make room after that because Lord Death's son is coming with him and i'd really like it if you gave him a dance for my sake?" Spirit begged , but something threw Maka off.

" Lord death has a son?" she tilted her head. As Spirit nodded, "well I'll be damned."

Maka thought for a minute it wouldn't be the worst thing she wouldn't know half of the people there anyways. "Sure i guess, he isn't creepy is he."

"Nonsense Maka, he's a perfect gentleman to the point he will most likely kiss your hand." spirit smiled.

"And you'd be okay with a boys lips touching my skin?" Maka knew this would rile her father up. His smile instantly dropped and his face turned red.

"I will kill him and tear him limb by limb." Maka giggled a bit. Sure her father was annoying but he still cared about her. This reminded her of the days she enjoyed going and having dinner with him, it was only four years ago yet felt like a lifetime.

Maka sighed and knew she should stop this, "Papa! Stop it's only a boy one i don't even know and will probably only know for one night."

 **(Kid)**

Kid finally decided that it was time to come out of his room, once Liz had interrupted him he had took off on Beezlebub and locked himself up.

Once he walked into the living room Liz and Patty stood there oddly calm. "Kid i get it no questions asked on this matter but…"

Liz unleashed Patty "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE THAT CAN COOK IN THIS HOUSE."

Kid didn't flinch Patty often does this. "Sorry girls, I just couldn't handle questions i've already answered."

Liz's eyebrows twitched. She knew her meister was very easily annoyed he could put up with Patty, but when liz got immature it was hard on him. Sure she could act like a boy crazy thirteen year old girl wasn't as bad as a girl that enjoyed teasing her older brother.

Kid sighed at the girl. She was only an inch shorter making her 5'11 he put hand on her shoulder. "I guess I'll answer questions" he sighed in defeat.

"Okay i'll only do one round. Who was she? Why did you run off? Why did you hide your stripes? What the hell was up with the kiss on her hand?" Liz breathed.

"That was the girl i met at the cafe, i ran off cause i saw her, i hid them because i didn't want people knowing who i was and I just thought that I should be nice…"

Liz scoffed. "Okay okay." Liz raised her hands. "I get it you are obsessed with a sixteen year old."

Patty laughed loudly "Kiddos a perv!" the Blond kept giggling madly.

Kid huffed impatiently "Patty I am not, i just don't know exactly why she is so interesting."

To say the girls were now concerned was an understatement. Kid and never shown any interest in girl, But now this one girl was all he thought about.

"Girls i'm about to head out." kid grabbed his beanie and walked out of the giant house.

 **(maka)**

Maka was relieved to leave the dinner it only took two hours. Spirit had managed not to make a big scene. Except for the whole Death's son bit.

Maka tiredly went back into her timidly slipped into sweatpants and a tank. She took off all her makeup and slipped into onto the couch and turned on the tv.

The front door slammed shut "god dammit Maka do you have tut on this cheesy shit?" soul ground as he saw the opening for Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

"What it's great, has a strong female lead and violence-"

"Oh shut up you just like spike.." Soul dead panned.

"What i'm into the dark and cold and possibly pale type" Maka grinned as Soul went and sat next to her.

"How was dinner with Death Scythe?" Soul knew she would either get angry or brush it off. To his surprise she smiled lightly.

"It was alright he managed not to get too over excited, but of course he did get a little loud." Maka huffed a little knowing that she kind of hoped that her father would stay calm and have a somewhat normal and nice night. "He did say something interesting though.."

Soul tilted his head. "What was that, did he hit on the waiter again?"

"He said Lord Death and his son were coming to the party, he seemed suspiciously set on me meeting him."

"He probably just wants a promotion and is hopping you'll charm his kid or something, it's not like he'll marry you off."

"You're right, he's too over protective for that." Maka shrugged and turned the volume on the tv up.

"Why is she having sex with a vampire shouldn't she kill it?" Soul looked at her.

 **(kid)**

Kid walked around the downtown it was full of adults and nicely dressed women. Kid walked around aimlessly.

Kid saw a familiar mop of red hair. But unlike other times KId had seen the man he was oddly sober.

"Ahh, Death Scythe what a pleasant surprise." Kid stopped walking as the man approached him.

"Death the kid nice to see you again. How have you been? You know i was just having a nice dinner with my Daughter." Spirit Albarn was one of the fastest talkers Kid had come to know over the years.

"Please it's just Kid, i've been doing fine and how is she?" Kid had always opted not to spy and check on her via mirror. He has wondered about her though.

They heard the roar of a motorcycle. "Well she ran off with that huligan, why must she live with a boy?" Spirit jabbed his thumb at the two helmeted figures on the bike and went into hysterics. "But she is looking forward to the party." Kid smiled wearily.

"Goodbye Death Scythe, i'll see you soon." he shook the older man's hand and aimlessly walked off. But in the window of a small jewelry store he saw a thick black diamond band with a thinner silver one with regular diamonds in the center and a beautiful princess cut diamond standing out against the other dark colors. Kid hesitated then walked in, a little bit of hope for acceptance bubbled through him.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Kid)**

Kid had woken up with a bad headache. This was rare being a type of god hardly got him sick. He groaned and slowly got up walking into his bathroom he looked in the mirror he seemed fine but maybe his father would know. Kid quickly got dressed using a place his father had connected to the Death Room, he walked in and heard a feminine voice talking.

"Maka-chan i'm sure everything will be fine, your mission is to go to Athens and collect the Kishin eggs." Kid heard his father ease the girl. Though the name sounded familiar, his father seemed comfortable with the teenager. "The mission shouldn't take more than two days to complete."

Kid heared a high pitched hum in agreement. And foot steps heading toward him, "Death Maka, why are you spazzing out?"

"My party is in three days.." Death the kid heard nothing after this. The name was familiar because that was the girl, he was going to marry in a little over a week.

Kid ran out of the room headache well forgotten he really hated this situation. He quickly went into his dresser to pull out the ring he had bought and examined it. This was what would show its her choice this was how hed prove it won't be necessary she had power.

In typical human tradition he knew men used a ring and had the power to say yes or no. this would have the same idea. It was the twenty first century and two teenagers were holding the bond of two worlds in their hands, it just seemed unfair.

Kid calmed down he had three days that was seventy two hours to be a free man. He would take it. He'd have fun if he had friends he' have a guys night but for now he'll settle for hanging out with his weapons.

Kid hurried down the stairs and into the living room area. "Liz, Patty, want to go to the zoo?" patty's face lit ua while Liz looked suspicious. He was in for something when they got into the car.

 **(maka)**

Maka felt her anxiety kick in. she hated missions so far way, it was harder to get back up. But of course like the amazing student she was she swallowed that fear and walked out onto the streets.

Soul was going on about sight seeing... again. "Soul for the last time we have a duty to fulfil." the boy sighed disappointed but knowing he'll get nowhere.

"So what's the plan?" Maka's eye twitched every mission it was the same story and same plan, mostly, this time would be no different.

"Figure it out." she growled completely done with her partner. Soul annoyed her, she admired him but he was still pretty dumb.

Maka sighed as she and Soul headed out for a quick lunch.

"Hey Maka, i've left it alone for a few days, but i'm your partner and we shouldn't keep secrets…" Maka heard soul mutter something that sounded like 'this is so uncool' "Maka what were the girls talking about it bugs me you didn't tell me, and now i just had to ask."

Maka felt guilt, she told him almost everything over the past three years. She guessed he should know. "Well the other day when we spared with the team, a boy that I met at my job." to say Maka was embarrassed was an understatement. They were close but talking about boys crossed that line.

Maka squirmed. "So you guys didn't hook up in a janitor's closet?" Soul asked seriously.

"Maka chop!" Maka pulled a book out of thin air and hit him. "God soul why would you think that? Do you really think i'm that kind of girl? Is that what people are saying"

"Ow god Maka i didn't think you would but the day after Reyena Lark said she saw you go into the janitor's closet with the same guy when you thought no one was around."

"Of course she would, i won't repeat her mistakes." soul laughed. "He just wanted to say we did good he watched our fight."

"Cool." But Soul looked a little far away.

 **(kid)**

It was dark while kid drove them home Patty was sound asleep in the backseat cuddling against brand new giraffe stuffy. Liz sat upfront she bobbed her head slightly to the new CD Kid just bought her.

"Kid, are you okay?" Not that you've never spoiled us, but this time you didn't rush us or complain. You didn't go OCD on anything either."

"LIz I haven't had one of those attacks in about three months, and these are the last Few days we can have fun just the three of us as friend, i mean i have no doubt in my mind we will still hang out. She probably will too. It's just before i have to fully commit to someone i want to be with my too favorite girls for now."

Liz smiled it wasn't often her meister was this emotional. Kid smiled sensing his weapons joy at his words.

There were was about an hour till they reached the mansion kid drove as Liz too dozed off. Kid sat in silence, he had been with the girls since 8am they spent half the day at the zoo and the other half at the mall. Both girls seemed to enjoy both things Liz even got a small panda stuffed animal that she fell in love with there.

Kid felt his phone vibrate. "Hello father."

' _Heya Kiddo how's it going?"_

"It's fine the girls and i are just getting back into town, we were out for the day. And if you're calling me to remind me that i need to be at the school again tomorrow i know."

" _Okay it's just last time you were an hour late."_

Kid hit the end call button on his phone and put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "Just another day."

 **(Maka)**

They didn't get the Kishin egg. It was harder than she anticipated once she sensed his soul in one place and goth there it had already moved on to the next. Maka sighed they typically werent easy to catch, but this one was playing some sort of game.

Soul was already snoring soundly on the bet a few feet away from her but Maka couldn't sleep. She put on her sweater, grabbed her book and walked out of her room.

Maka considered herself lucky, the hotel they stayed at had a twenty four hour bar. It was almost midnight yet the place was close to deserted a fairly well lit corner Maka settled down and opened her book.

As maka read her novel she slowly wondered why people were obsessed with romance even she was though she wouldn't admit it out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Maka)**

Later that morning Soul had found Maka half asleep with a closed book in the bar section. She hates to admit she was asleep until about an hour ago. Maka had woken up alert knowing she would catch it today she could feel it.

They still had an hour till sundown maka looked for a remote area with few people. Maka had found a market place with a few people. She and soul managed to fit in with the group of teenagers that was messing around. As soon as the sun rolled down the two split off the group.

They fit in nothing looked suspicious. Maka turned on her soul perception. The tingly sensation buzzed through her. "Soul," she gripped his jacket. "Hes here, he's approaching us, on my signal transform." he nodded. Maka saw a women apart from her eyes being white and her skin having odd markings, she looked fairly normal.

"Soul now." soul had transformed and been caught in one swift motion. Maka skilfully hacked at the monster who had a comically big butcher knife. Maka knew how these things went there was no reasoning with it. It wasn't even human anymore.

Maka was too distracted the blade grazed her skin. "Death Maka, get your head in the game!"

"Okay, okay." Maka thought for a moment. Then she realized she should lure it into a distant area with less people. Maka realized it was already set on getting her so she used that to her advantage. She ran around the creature and caught its attention. She had to think quickly, she scanned her surrounding there an empty plain of grass.

 **(Kid)**

Kid walked down the halls of his father's academy. His father thought today would be a good day to talk to Sid and see what they could do about s position helping at the academy.

So there kis stood in the death room awaiting the zombie teacher. Not something he'd ever thought he would do. Soon enough the large man walked in. "Death the Kid?'' his voice was deep and angry sounding.

"Yes, and i will assume you are sid. You have a wonderful class you know."

"When i was alive flattery got you nowhere, but yes i do know. Thank you." so today i've got the tour going for you and i'll even show you the class we'll be teaching together." kid nodded getting shown where classrooms and offices were.

"This is our board that shows the student ranks." Sid showed him a massive wall with names. "The same girl has been in the top spot for three years."

Kid tilted his head up to see MAKA ALBARN plastered on top of the list. Impressive and keeping it for three years was something else. "She must be very bright."

"Shes also one of our strongest fighters." Sid watched the young man carefully, but his expression didn't seem to change.

Sid took him to his class were there was a big empty floor and bleachers. As soon as kid was done examining the class a bell rang and students filed in. "okay this is the class you'll be helping with were missing a few students but all should be well when you get back."

"Everybody quiet down, please.'' though kis assumed her was being gentle, his voice was still rough and harsh. "This is Death the kid. He will be helping me out for a while."

"Who are you?" he recognized the almost bald kid from when he sat in on the lesson.

"Lord Death's son." Kid knew he wouldn't believe him but where was the fun in being believed.

"Yeah right, Lord Death doesn't have any kids." the boy pushed up his glasses. "I bet I can beat you, i challenge you hand to hand good old fashioned beat down."

Kid looked at sid to get the go ahead and Sid just nodded. "Okay kid, just remember arrogance gets you killed."

 **(Maka)**

Maka entered the death room exhausted. " The mission was a success" maka bowed.

"That's great guys."Lord death did an awkward jump thing.

"Thank you Lord Death" Maka exited Soul was a little banged up so she let him head home. Maka walked peacefully and happily toward her apartment. Makas phone buzzed.

"Hey Blair."

" _Maka! Are you back in death city yet, usually i'd call stine or Marie but they are out. Your father just passed out at Chupacabras and i need help."_

"I'll be there in five minutes." Maka sighed she would typically say no but Blair hardly ever asked her to do anything. When Maka got to the bar she found he father on the couch out cold.

"Blair do you think you can help me?" Maka struggled to pick him up.

"Sure," she turned her head to the woman at the counter. "I'm out for the night see you tomorrow."

Blair and Maka were on either side of spirit dragging him to a fairly large house. Maka opened the door and put him on his couch.

"Thanks blair, lets head home." the two girls walked with each other in a comfortable silence.

"Hey maka what are you doing tomorrow?" Blair stopped for a second.

"School, then i'll come home and probably watch a movie then go to bed."

"Would you mind calling in skipping to have a girls day, we can get you looking absolutely amazing for your party." Blair's eyes were hopeful. Maka knew she hated being alone all day and really wanted to have someone at home. What maka said next surprised both of them.

"Sure. it'll be fun." Maka felt odd agreeing but didn't regret it.

 **Hi, this is the first author's note so this chapter and the next are probably going to be a little bit shorter than my other ones. I'll do the notes every once in awhile. If you have any questions just comment them. And thank you so much for reading. I'm getting through this pretty fast but once the school year starts again i might do every sunday. I just will have to see. One again thanks for reading. Snow white out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Maka)**

Maka had no clue Blair can take anything seriously. At seven AM sharp she had kicked soul out of the apartment, instead of trying to get him to play with her. So they could go on a jog. Maka thought there was nothing wrong with light jog until they took an hour and a half jog to the shops that barely started to open. Maka took a breather as Blair went inside and then they jogged back.

Blair and maka talked, they put on Andy Black and danced around the room. Maka couldn't do this extremely girly thin with anyone, Tsubaki was a little too shy for this out there and loud thing.

Blair forced maka onto her desk chair. She held a bowl with a thick brown paste in her hand. "Blair what is that?"

"Honey and cinnamon. Now sit back." blair grabbed a brush and loosely put Maka's hair back. Into a single ponytail. The muck stang her face but Blair insisted she didn't touch it.

"So, Maka want to Impress any guys tomorrow?" Blair grinned and could practically feel the embarrassment of the smaller girl.

"No of course not, i've hardly ever even thought of guys, you know this."

"But i feel like that's changed, have you met someone?'' Maka was slightly annoyed. What nobody has figured out changed from her reaction. "Well, now i know the answer. How about som wine?" Blair reached into the bag from one of the shops she went to earlier.

Maka nodded. "Blair, what experience do you have with boys?"

"Ahh well, i've been on good dates and bad dates, creepy date, hookups and nice fancy dinners." Blair smiled obviously remembering.

"All that? You're only twenty three?"

"A girls gotta have fun."

Maka decided Blair wasn't the best person to ask about this kind of thing. "So movie and popcorn?''

"No butter, tomorrow is your day, so today we stay fresh, no creay food. I have some trail mix and fresh fruit."

Maka laughed a little. "What time do you have work?"

"Five, but before that I'm doing your hair first you have to sleep on it." Blair was suddenly dead serious.

 **(Kid)**

KId once again was at the DWMA. This time going over possible schedules. He was starting in a few weeks but Stine wanted everything sorted out now saying Kid may be a good addition to help his class as well.

''So Death The kid, Why work here? You don't have to go through all of this, you will just take over this school with no experience with the kids."

"That is true but i feel maybe i can do a lot better if i work with them." Kid had debated about working here for a while, this felt right.

"Well it'll be fun working with you." Kid slowly got up knowing this was the end of the meeting. "Oh and Kid?"

"yes , mr. stine?"

"Good luck tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Kid)**

Kid had woken up at eight am sharp. _This is a good._ The entire day he reassured himself. All Kid needed to do was believe it.

Liz and Patty observed him from afar, they knew it was best not to disturb him. But no matter what KId did he went back to obsessing over everything.

Liz did what any loving weapon would do, she gave him whiskey and lots of it. Kid knew it wouldn't do much, but it helped for a while.

 **(maka)**

Maka was ambushed around four Blair lifted her up and put her into her room.

"Blair i'm not gonna take three hours to get ready." Maka was a little fed up. Blair insisted on helping her get ready for everything.

"You're right that's going to take an hour in a half." the woman smiled then handed Maka a robe. "Undress then meet me in the bathroom. Keep the curlers in though."

Maka sighed and glared upward. She hated these things in her hair. Maka sighed and did as she was told. Walking to the bathroom she could hear blair singing " _just like all my thoughts can get a little bit naughty…"_

"Blair no, anything but that song." as Maka entered the bathroom she was taken over by the scent of lavender. Maka looked over to find Blair stirring purple water in the bath. "What's that?"

"Bath bomb i stopped at a store on the way home. He pulled out a bag with a big powdery circle and two small containers. "I also got a mask and facial cleanser we can share."

Maka smiled as Blair pulled out one of the containers with a creamy pink goo. Blair grabbed some and smeared it on Maka's face as well as her own. Blair had told maka to get into the water and then left.

After about half hour she retraced her and cleaned the mask up. Blair had taken maka's hair out of the curlers. She played around with the ashy curls for a while before putting it in a half up half down leaving her bangs out. Blair quickly pulled her makeup set out from under Maka's bed, the perks of sharing a room, and pulled out different items. Maka groaned knowing this would take a while.

Blair had managed to do an amazing job she gave her a glittery white eye with a black cut crease. Her eyes were daintily lined with a wing and black was in her waterline and her cheeks were lightly blushed.

"Get the dress on then we'll finish up." Blair ordered.

"god , you are so bossy." maka mumbled. "I'm supposed to be ordoring you around its my birthday."

"You can be a princess later." Blair handed maka a pair of white flats and looked at her work. " I am amazing, now lipstick." A ruby red was brushed on her lips, maka smiled she looked like a dark princess.

While Blair left maka and she took the time to admire how she's changed in the past few years, her face was thinner, her eyes seemed to have changed a bit as well, her hair was even quite a bit longer.

"Maka, time to go." It was Soul who had earlier disappeared to Blackstar's. "You look cool." Maka smiled as she looped her arm through his.

The three of them rode of on souls bike blair sat tucked between them in cat form. When they arrived the party was already in full swing. There was everybody from the school as well as some other people that maka hadn't recognized. Weaving through the crowd Maka hear choruses of happy birthday. The room was pretty full and that was saying something this was where the academy usually had its parties.

"Maka, what's up?" Maka turned to see Alex, her manager leaning against a table.

"Well sixteen, not much more special than fifteen." She laughed nervously.

"It's really not, parties only make the people around you have fun not really you, huh?" alex took a sip of punch. Maka nodded, she understood this. It eased her. "By the way birthday girl, the punch is already spiked. Only drink a cup unless you don't wanna remember half of the night."

Maka watched the girl leave. And shook her head. She backed up slightly and bumped into something firm. She turned. Once again gold med emerald. "Um hi? Sorry about that i can be a bit of a klutz at times." she looked down.

"No really sixteen, it's okay." he smiled he was only hoping to see her to the point where he spent the first thirty minutes looking for her.

She looked him up and down he was in black dress pants with a white button down and suspenders. He had a shinigami skull in the middle of the black bow tie then she noticed something. "Whats with the stripes in your hair?''

His eye twitched a little. "Family thing." the nodded it was probably a dye job gone wrong..

She felt a tap on he shoulder, she turned to find Blair "we need you ASAP?"

Maka looked at Kid. "sorry my cat is calling me." he raised an eyebrow then saw the ears in the other woman's hair. They were real.

"Chit chat later, your father will kill me if i don't bring you in the next minute. I'll make sure you get time to play with you little friend later." Blair winked at Kid who blushed a horrible red. The two girls walked into the crowd. "That was him wasn't he." Maka blushed but didn't answer.

They headed towards the platformed area. Her father was obviously looking for her. He had his hand over his eyes. He spotted them. "MAKA! There you are are you ready to do this?" spirit grabbed a mic and smiled. "Okay everybody. So we have two special dances for our birthday girl first were doing her intro dance with our special boy. So today we have Death The Kid to dance with my Maka."

Though Maka was reassured about the guy, she still didn't like that she had to dance up close with a boy she didn't know. Why couldn't soul do it.

Maka heard footsteps approach her. She turned "sixteen?" she nodded. And his face softened as he took her hand and pressed a light kiss to it.

Once they were the center of attention the music started. It was light yet a bit faster pace. "One of my favorite songs."

What's it called?"

"Would you be so kind?"

"Look this is awkward let's not take it seriously though." he spined and dipped her a little. They spent the dance twirling around and slightly mock dancing. Maka couldn't believe she was a little as as it was ennd at the end Kid lifted and spinne her and set her down on the last note. The two of them were laughing, they actually had fun and enjoyed this.

"Okay enough of that," you could practically see Spirits eyebrow twitch at the sight of the two teens. "Now father daughter dance." Spirit walked down to make they danced a simple slow dance.

Maka silently suffered through the dance then got taken by tsubaki, kim, and jacqueline. Spirit was just happy they got through that without a fight. The night went on and maka had some genuine fun, through cake and even gifts, mostly cards.

It was around eleven when Maka danced with kid again, this time to a pirce the veil song. They laughed and talked while jumping around to the beat.

"At midnight our fathers want us in the deathroom." he yelled. She nodded none too much of a high to care. Before she knew it the party was over and she had soul take all her stuff home she needed to talk to her father.

Maka headed toward the deathroom noticing how creepy the school was at night. Maka knocked on the door which creaked open.

"Maka-chan first off happy a little late birthday." Lord death was as cheerful as ever.

"Thank you, Death The Kid said you wanted to speak to us."

"Oh Kiddo, he's only a kid you guys don't really need formalities given the situation, now i wanted to speak with you abou-"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, what situation?" Maka had never been so confused in her life. Lord Death was usually, excuse the pun, deadly serious.

"Father i don't think she knows." Kid seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Spirit you never told her?" the death god sounded angry.

"Well i never-uh-i just… I couldn't?"

"Will you idiots stop this back and forth and tell me?"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Maka hated those but decided to keep her cool. "What is it."

"Well you see maka, once you were born, the daughter of my prized death weapon do to tradition it was decided you would marry a reaper and that reaper is Kid."

"Wha-why?"

"Well back when weapons were on their own killing and labeled as freaks. That all ended when a reaper fell in love with a weapon. They were scared, the only thing the reaper asked was that they stop harming good humans and deal with the monsters, eventually they began to work together."

"So why do we have to get married. This is insane."

"Well you see it's more so that this united us, i'd say you wouldn't have to but there is a prophecy, we need to follow if not it's the end of the world."

"I- well, I mean- ahhh!" she screamed. Maka felt dizzy and suffocated, so she did the only thing she could think of and ran out of the DWMA until everything went black.

 **Hi again! THEY FINALLY FOUND OUT!so i took a while to write this because i had no idea if i wanted her to find out during the dances or after her party. So i will let this be up to you if you guys would like the rating to go up say so if not it won't. So everything i write is not determined beforehand so if you have anything you would like to see or well read please do say so i'm open to suggestion. And thanks for reading. Snow white out.**

 **Songs that were referenced are**

 **Would you be so kind?-dodie clark (not my kind of music typically but i adore her check it out)**

 **Don't you worry child - Madilyn Bailey cover.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maka woke with a start. She was in her room, in wet cloths and she sensed another presence.

"Come out, I know you're here no point in hiding."

"Soul perception or you are very paranoid." she saw Kid get up from a chair in the corner of her room. "I'll go with the first because my father said you are his best and one of the most talented students."

"Why are you here?" Maka walked to her closet. It was light out so maka assumed once she collapsed she was brought home. "I don't want to talk to you. I have the worst feeling you knew and you just wanted to make me think you were-"

"I didn't know it was you." kid said harshly, he was hurt that she would accuse him of such a thing. "I'm still that confused boy you met at the cafe, look maka we can take a nontraditional approach to this."

This interested her. From Maka had read and heard about arranged marriages women were treated like property and not given a say at all. She still wanted to finish making soul a death weapon, she wanted to travel on her own and enjoy it.

"Look Maka if it wasn't obvious i was attracted to you and unless i was reading the situation wrong you liked me too.." Kid was a little embarrassed admitting this. "Let's look at it this way. Maka Albarn will you be my girlfriend until you're ready to be my wife?"

The blond girl tilted her head. "So you're saying that we only 'date' until i'm ready? How is that gonna work i'm going to be mrs. death in a week."

"Maka i don't really want this either, but let's look at it as a engagement." Kid reached into his pocket. "I have two rings here, you chose when the wedding one is staying on, the engagement one is yours for whenever." hkid was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't expect you to where them, but know it's up to you." Kid went to the window to leave.

"Why would i trust you?" Makas cold tone was wavering.

"Well… there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?" kid tried. Leaving the small velvet box on her dresser.

"Hey kid, i expect a proper first date pick me up at the front door at eight."

 **(time skip)**

Soul was sitting lazily on the couch. "Hey maka, Batman's on."

"Not tonight Soul. what time is it?" Maka ran down stairs putting on a pair of black wedges.

"Seven fifty five," soul tuned to see his meister in a emerald green, and a little short for his liking, sundress with Black thigh highs and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in one ponytail and black waterliner made her eyes pop. these were date clothes. "you are not going out like that."

"You're not my father, it's just a date soul you dont think id be the kind of girl to put out on the first date do you." the intensity in her eyes told him to choose his words carefully.

"No i'm just worried, i'm your weapon i need to watch out for you. The girl rolled her eyes putting in some shinigami mask earrings.

The doorbell ran and before Maka could go for it soul answered.

"oh , Hi you must be Soul, the demon scythe correct?" Kid put out his hand. "Death the Kid pleasure to meet you."

Soul glared at his hand. "Soul play nice, sorry about him he's protective." maka stepped out the door, "Bye soul I'll be home by eleven."

"So my lady, how does dinner sound?" Kid tried to keep his voice cool. He saw her nod then said. "The fall fair is open, so that after?"

"Sounds fun?" Maka's voice was lacking emotion. "Kid, I don't want to hate you, in fact before yesterday i really liked you, so can we drop the marriage thing for tonight? Just be a normal boy and a normal girl on a normal date?"

Kid nodded as the two walked in awkward silence. "Hey maka do you want to do something fun?" he summoned Beelzebub. He got on and he instructed for her to got on the board and get on

Maka recently did as she was told. She was a little scared she knew what it was and what it did. As Kid shot the bored up Maka held on tight. "Kid what are you doing?" she squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her arms.

"Open your eyes, were not going up anymore." Kids voice was soft. Maka slowly opened her eyes. She doesn't know if it was fear or the sight of Death City but she forgot how to breathe.

Kid slowly headed toward the downtown area. The small homes and the fluorescent lights of restaurants and stores put her in a trance. KId looked behi ned him to see her eyes widen as they lowered. "And here we are." Kid lowered into the restaurant Maka was at with her father not even five days ago.

Maka got down as kid walked her in. "hi reservations please."

"Death the Kid for two." the woman's eyes widened as she looked between them.

"This way please she hurried over to a table on the side that was a little boxed in. it was a lot nicer than the regular floor places. This was weird to be here with a boy on a date.

Though the day started with keeping her guard up Maka finally relaxed by dessert and they got into deep conversations she couldn't have with most of her friends. This was nice having a nice conversation with a guy on the same intelligence level as her. Maka had begun to talk about her schooling and teachers.

"oh , i start there next wednesday." Kid sounded pretty excited.

"Good luck getting my class to like you…" Maka shivered at what the class has done to subs.

"They already do, doing a short viewing i Kicked a boy named Ox's ass." maka laughed as she bit into a bite of a chocolate cake.

To Kid this was going great. She was laughing talking and didn't seem even remotely mad. "So Maka I know we agreed not to talk about it but how does this work, i mean we only have a week of being normal teenagers." make sighed and motioned for him to continue. "I think we give this week a sort of couple run so to say. Tomorrow you can tell your friends you are dating, we go out all week get comfortable with each other, and thursday we tell them we're getting married, friday i say we do something all day."

"Well… i see you have thought this through." maka shook her head it was a lot to take in at once though she knew Kid was right. "You make it sound easy."

"I've had sixteen years to think about it and my weapons already know, but if you need help i'm here." Kid took this time to take both her hands. "We are both going to have a hard time with this."

"Kid," His eyes darkened like he knew she wanted to go home. "Let's get the check and go to the fair." Kid smiles gratefully.

( **time skip)**

It was around ten thirty when Kid agreed to one last ride. "Your weapon will kill me if were late and you know it.

"Oh hush he's a cinnamon roll, i want to go on the ferris wheel." she grabbed his hand and ran for it. Kid blushed a little the more comfortable she got the bolder she got. Once they were on the ride she still didn't let go of his hand. "It's so pretty up here."

"Yes it is you should see the view at sunset." kid smiled at her. "We can go sometime this week i know the perfect place. Maka looked at him and smiled nodding furiously. They sat in an oddly comfortable silence.

Kid decided it was time to be a little more forward. He unlocked their hands and put his arm around her. At first maka tensed then she relaxed and leaned into him slightly. "You know this i could get used to easily." kid whispered into her hair.

Maka nodded hating to admit she enjoyed the date a lot. Kid brought back his board and fle her home.

"Well Maka albarn you are one hell of a first date." Kid stuck out his hand and.

"Well Death the Kid for a death god you are one hell of a wimp." wid looked confused as she pulled him down to her eye level. "You have got to take a chance." she kissed him. It was quick and innocent beut before he could even react she was into the door.

Maka found it odd when people the next day at school said they saw a giant bird screaming happily that night.


End file.
